


Of Fansites and Soulmates

by Loloki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00line are besties for life, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempts at humor have been made, Felix is Jisungs biggest cheerleader, Jeongin is a ball of fluff, Jisung gets bullied a lot but it's all love, M/M, Seungjin are disgustingly cute and couple goals, Social Media, Twitter, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloki/pseuds/Loloki
Summary: A messy chat fic/social media AU where HighSchoolSenior!Jisung has been JYPETrainee!Minho's loyal fansitenim for the past two years. When JYPE announces they will be debuting a new boy group Jisung is both terrified and excited because this means he may finally get to face his cru--idol, and not just capture him behind his facemask and lenses.Oh, right, this is also a soulmates AU.





	Of Fansites and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes, do read.
> 
> So in this AU Chan, Woojin, Changbin, Minho and Jeongin are all JYPE trainees. They are also all popular trainees for different reasons: Chan is has been a JYPE trainee for the longest time and he and Changbin have produced and released songs as a duo, Cha2Cha (kjsdkjsdj I couldn't think of something better sorry), in the underground hip-hop scene. Woojin has been featured in a few JYPE songs. Minho has been a backup dancer for a few idol groups and Jeongin has a big following after going viral on social media for his visuals (and cuteness). 
> 
> 00line aka Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin are all best friends and go to the same school. Hyunjin is a popular football player. Seungmin is a popular baseball player and also a member of the school's choir group. Felix is a member of the school's swimming and taekwondo teams. Jisung can't really be bothered to do sports, but really being a top fansite should be a sport in itself.
> 
> Jeongin goes to the same school as 00line. To make my life easier I am using the American school system here. 00line are all seniors, Jeongin started high school a bit late because of his trainee days so he is a sophomore right now. He doesn't really know 00line, as in being actual friends with them, but they all know *of* each other.
> 
> You'll find out how soulmates work here as we go along. ;')
> 
> This is my first attempt at "writing" a fic, so excuse the messiness plz.

 

 

 

dropthelix: guys why is that pic of me still the chat dp

 

squirrelsoutsung: wdym why it's beautiful

                                          

dropthelix: well at least it's better than the last one

 

squirrelsoutsung: it sure is >:')

 

mastermin: my notifs are blowing up why are you guys still up at this godforsaken hr

 

squirrelsoutsung: seungmin plz it's only 11pm

 

mastermin: yes, and tomorrow is a school night

 

squirrelsoutsung: ugh you nerd I'm disgusted

 

dropthelix: well at least one of us here has to pretend to be a model student

 

seungmin: bitch plz wdym pretend, I am THE model student

 

squirrelsoutsung: pff now you've done trigger him, felix

 

dropthelix: oh god where's hyunjin when you need him so we don't die

 

hyunflex: I've arrived just on time I see

 

dropthelix: hyunjin~!

 

squirrelsoutsung: jfc how do you always do that

 

hyunflex: magic my young squirrelhopper

 

squirrelsoutsung: **_squirrelhopper_ ** STOP

 

mastermin: baby why are you still awake I just said goodnight to you

 

squirrelsoutsung: ugh *gags* don't start

 

dropthelix: jesus not in front of us pls

 

mastermin: shut up you peasants

 

hyunflex: lool sorry babe had to go over my edits on that assignment again

 

squirrelsoutsung: ugh you nerd I'm disgusted [2]

 

mastermin: my man is smart and a hard worker, when will you peasants ever??

 

hyunflex: seungminnie <333

 

dropthelix: i'm good  

 

squirrelsoutsung: [2]

 

mastermin: hyunjinnie~~<333

 

dropthelix: stooop

 

mastermin: don't be jealous felix

 

dropthelix: i'm not omg

 

squirrelsoutsung: ahhsasj

 

hyunflex: it's okay babe, we'll be the ones gagging when they find their own soulmates

 

squirrelsoutsung: plz who even wants a soulmate in this economy

 

dropthelix: I PROMISE IF I EVER DO I'LL NEVER LET YOU GUYS SUFFER THROUGH THIS

 

mastermin: oh no... here comes the SoUlMatEs aRe OvErRatEd rant by our very own rattled squirrel

 

dropthelix: i swear i can recite that whole rant by memory now

 

hyunflex: same

 

mastermin: same [2]

 

squirrelsoutsung: LOOOK

 

mastermin: *waits*

 

squirrelsoutsung: *sigh* I just don't see why it's necessary to even think about these things now

 

squirrelsoutsung: when there are other important life changing things to think about rn like our future

 

hyunflex: what

 

mastermin: omg are you actually talking about school here

 

dropthelix: LMAOOOO JAJKSJKSJK

 

squirrelsoutsung: wait what

 

mastermin: I mean... you're talking about college aren't you...our _future_?

 

dropthelix: JKAJAKJH

 

squirrelsoutsung: OF COURSE I AM

 

mastermin: wow

 

mastermin: WOW

 

dropthelix: i can't breathe

 

mastermin: I'm really proud of you right now jisungie

 

dropthelix: ajksjajks

 

squirrelsoutsung: thanks seungminnie you inspire me

 

mastermin: that sounds sarcastic af but I'll take it :D

 

hyunflex: I don't understand what's going on but good on you jisung

 

mastermin: okay but really it's almost midnight we should all be sleeping...

 

squirrelsoutsung: right, sleep, that's where I'm going rn

 

dropthelix: lmaooo "sleep"

 

squirrelsoutsung: stfu felix

 

hyunflex: you're right babe <3 sleep well and dream of me because I'll be dreaming of you~ <3

 

mastermin: ajksjkas night baby <3 ty I will <3     

 

squirrelsoutsung: UGHH VOMITTING RN

 

dropthelix: jesus pass me the bucket

 

mastermin: good night you fucking rude ants

 

hyunflex: gn lix and ji

 

dropthelix: night guys

 

squirrelsoutsung: night my minions <3

  


_[private chat between Felix & Jisung] _

 

ratlix: make sure you tweet right on the dot, jisungie ;) <3

squirrelsoutsung: HJSHSDJ

squirrelsoutsung: don't think I didn't see those shady comments you rat

ratlix: lmaoo sorry sorry XD

squirrelsoutsung: no you're not bish

ratlix: lmao

ratlix: okay but seriously it's the "anniversary" tomorrow right

squirrelsoutsung: why are you putting it in quotes bitch

ratlix: I mean is it really an anniversary when only one person is aware of it...

squirrelsoutsung: ...

ratlix: : D

squirrelsoutsung: listen, IT'S REAL

ratlix: of course it is

squirrelsoutsung: anyways

squirrelsoutsung: shut up it took me hrs to find the best pic ugh

ratlix: hours...

squirrelsoutsung: yes shut up I was fucking stressing over it

ratlix: poor baby

squirrelsoutsung: ugh ideky it's not like he'll see it lol

ratlix: eh you never know mate

squirrelsoutsung: bro plz

squirrelsoutsung: don't feed my delulu how many times must we go over this again

ratlix: ay ay sorry xD

squirrelsoutsung: I have other things to stress about too now

ratlix: oh?

squirrelsoutsung: THE SHOWCASE FELIX

ratlix: oh that right

squirrelsoutsung: I swear it's like you never listen to me

ratlix: I DO i just forget when you go on about your loverboy

squirrelsoutsung: ugh shut up

ratlix: lmao okay so showcase are you even sure he's gonna be in it

ratlix: I thought sometimes trainees don't always perform in them

squirrelsoutsung: look at you being all knowledgeable!

ratlix: see I DO listen sometimes

squirrelsoutsung: sure sure

squirrelsoutsung: but yeah he will be in it got some good sources confirming it

ratlix: “sources” you're so scary sometimes you know D:

squirrelsoutsung: 8'D

ratlix: so why are you stressin then if he'll be there

squirrelsoutsung: the timing.......

squirrelsoutsung: it's an hr after hyunjin's game starts

ratlix: oh fuck

squirrelsoutsung: I KNOW

ratlix: well mate you either miss your best friend's first game of the year or miss out on seeing the love of your life

squirrelsoutsung: WOW THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL SHITTIER

ratlix: IM JUST SAYING

squirrelsoutsung: ughh :'(((

ratlix: it's okay we'll think of something

squirrelsoutsung: :'(

squirrelsoutsung: love you bro

ratlix: love you too <3

ratlix: 5 minutes to midnight go do your thing

squirrelsoutsung: omfg I almost forgot ajsjas

ratlix: good thing I'm here to remind you ;)

squirrelsoutsung: plz jajska but thank you <3

squirrelsoutsung: brb

ratlix: whipped

 

 

\-----

Hyungline and Jeongin will show up in the next chapter! I wanted to sort of introduce 00line first and thought this was a good place to cut off! xD

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know formatting via A03 would be such a bitch. Took me hours to get this up, omg. Anyways, I'm writing this for fun and hope anyone out there would read and enjoy it. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
